


you, now

by regulidae



Series: another timeline yet unnamed because it's THREE AM Y'ALL [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, now i am back with three times less sense!, srsly i dont recommend nor condone expecting quality from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulidae/pseuds/regulidae
Summary: sometimes rei doesn’t feel comfortable being spooning-close to koga with the thoughts he happens to have, and prefers some distance, just in case those clear honey eyes could see into his brain. so he perches on his office chair like some sort of a weird anaemic bird and koga-watches.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Series: another timeline yet unnamed because it's THREE AM Y'ALL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	you, now

**Author's Note:**

> thinking? before i write something? why, i would NEVER

apparently koga sleep talks.

that’s what he said, once.

“apparently i sleep talk”, in those words, no more, no less. rei doesn’t remember what prompted it, but, knowing himself, it was probably him hitting koga with an unexpected fun fact about himself (this is code name for “something fucking morbid and absolutely unneeded for the situation”, and “the situation” is code name for “just finished fucking”) and koga feeling like he ought to say something about himself, too, just to be fair.

“dunno, really”, koga said after rei said _oh, really? you don’t look the type_ as if he has a master’s degree in sleep talking. “mom mentioned it once or twice when i was in middle school. she went into my room in the morning to borrow a charger or something like that and apparently i said _no not this drawer_.”

rei raised his eyebrows. koga raised his eyebrows back and they united in bafflement.

“my mom said _why not_ , and i said _because there are worms in it_. later she said she got pretty freaked out about it, because she didn’t realize i was asleep, and looked through my drawers just in case.”

“oh no”, rei said.

“but i wasn’t a ritsu sakuma and wasn’t hiding silicone cocks in my stuff, so she only found a bottle of nail polish she thought she lost”, koga finished, shrugging, and burrowed deeper into the covers. rei nodded out of sheer habit, wondering when, actually, had he told koga about ritsu’s secret fun box. then he realized koga had robbed him of the covers and wormed under them with speed surprising even himself, like worms, probably, worm into a drawer.

and that was that.

rei sits on his chair, is cold, and thinks that now would be a good time for koga to start sleep talking. koga doesn’t, though.

for a living furnace, koga’s surprisingly into blanket hogging (that sounds like a sex thing. tea bagging. salad tossing. blanket hogging). that’s fine, though, because one, rei’s a living icicle and he often ends up co-hogging with him, and two, on rare occassions when he doesn’t, it’s nice to just look at koga, his curled form wrapped in a bedding crepe. sometimes just watching koga is good, pleasant. necessary. sometimes rei doesn’t feel comfortable being spooning-close to koga with the thoughts he happens to have, and prefers some distance, just in case those clear honey eyes could see into his brain. so he perches on his office chair like some sort of a weird anaemic bird and koga-watches.

koga has cute feet and one of them is peeking from under the covers.

relationships are weird. human relationships are weird. everything is weird, so it’s easier to put it down like so:

  * there’s such thing as love, and it’s grande, overwhelming, unearthly, stronger than everything else in the world. kind of like an eldritch abomination of a god. maybe tentacles. kanata?
  * clearly, once you love, you know. or others know. for example, you pine tirelessly to the endless frustration of everyone who witnesses it. or you do everything a couple does, but you think you’re just friends. or your heart’s beating weirdly fast and you feel excited when you see them, but you don’t know why and why is your friend hitting their head on the desk? 
    * there is never “i don’t know”, or “maybe?”, or “are there levels between friendship and love? i think there should be, like, at least two, imo”
  * sometimes… alright. when they’re fucking— _listen_. when koga fucks rei, he’s very close to an abomination of a god that holds you by the throat with its glowy tentacles and tells you to worship or die. metaphorically. rei thinks. 
    * when rei’s about a minute or so away from coming and can hear only the sound of his own blood thudding in his skull and, interestingly, the bed noises, and he can barely stop his head from flopping to the side, eyes rolled back, real classy, so when rei’s like that, koga brushes his sweaty bangs off his face and says _you’re so fucking hot_. 
      * he’s pretty close himself, so his voice wavers; the beginning of the sentence is raspy, the middle breathless and the end morphs into a moan. 
        * it’s not like rei experiences an epiphany. he doesn’t think _wait, but i look like a literal butt, if he says this, he must love me_ or _oh my god, the hot one is you, you’re an angel whose wings decided to turn into a cock and i’m on my merry way to heaven, i love you, baby!_. what rei thinks/experiences/feels could be summed up as ????????????. or perhaps ???? _??????_?? **????**?. 
          * he has no thoughts and frankly speaking he doesn't remember where he was going with it.
          * ah right: koga is glowing, ageless, tentacled, but then he's cutely short, doesn't like fried tofu and his bedhead is always a work of modern art. 
            * what do you do with that?



now, today—before it inevitably ended in bed, they were eating raspberries and rei’s pre-horny brain produced and manifested a thought that went like:

“actually, once you think about it, raspberries are the sexiest fruits. bananas are kind of cliche, aren’t they? i mean, oh, wow, they’re long. boring. besides, it’s stupid, everyone’s got this banana=penis equation carved into their brain that when you see someone eating a banana, it’s just, hilarious. more like haha, penis! than oh wow, penis, that’s sexy. then there are strawberries, but then strawberries are so pointy on the end? that’s very unpenislike. i think so. raspberries are rounder, that’s nice. and they’ve got holes you can put your fingers in and eat them off your fingers, and i’m not some kinda weirdo, but i think that’s quite erotic, actually.”

koga’s hand stops, hovering above the bowl currently hosting raspberries, and makes a face of someone who has just heard the words _i think that’s quite erotic, actually_ from someone they’re fucking on a daily basis. then he blinks, in a way people blink, but also in a way that expresses wondering whether you can, technically, unfuck someone. then he actually looks at rei, and that look absolutely says _i’m not sure if i wish the connection between your brain and mouth was severed, or working properly_.

then he reaches out, takes some raspberries into his palm—not gently, like rei’s been doing it, because the fruits are fragile and soft, but quickly, without care—and—this is important—makes a fist, crushing them to a pulp in one second. there’s even a sound. and the visual effect of raspberry substance oozing between koga’s fingers, dripping down his palm. then he, koga oogami, sixteen, eats them—it, the substance—off his hand, picks it up with his tongue and sucks into his mouth, his tongue chasing the droplets of juice, pink lips stretching against his own fingers.

now, right now as rei is thinking about it, right now as koga’s sleeping the sleep of the just, he realizes the action might have the same motive as that one post, or meme, or joke, or something, that for a girl a good way to eat a banana is to crush it in her fist and eat it off from between her two fingers. something like fuck your sex banana, if you imagined the banana as your dick, then lo and behold. perhaps. perhaps koga thought this barbaric way of eating would be repulsive for rei.

perhaps rei should tell the boy he’s sleeping with that he got hard from seeing someone drink with a straw more than once. you know, like a perpetually horny tragedy of a middle schooler.

all the perhapses! all the maybes! against the one and only fact that rei saw koga’s lively tongue, his pink lips and raspberry-bloody fingers and decided that he must be fucked lest he dies, no, _seriously_.

it wasn’t koga who bought the raspberries; koga’s more of a type to bring something he made at home (assuring him he made too much, he’s been eating it for three days and has enough now, really, take it). like soup. soup’s a bit difficult to eat off your hands, but rei doesn’t doubt in the powers of his troubled libido.

rei’s thinking about it because it’s not like koga brought something and rei was like _oh! he brought it for me! this is so wonderful i’m about to cry, i love the man!_. it was the opposite of that, because the raspberries were obtained by rei’s mother and after she bestowed them upon him, they got in a fight about rei’s grades.

going by bare technicalities, they’re sleeping with each other. they’re fucking. rei’s horny lizard brain prompted him to kiss koga that one day in the music club room and then they had sex and then they just kept on having sex, in different places and at different times, all of them very at school and inappropriate.

but then, it wasn’t _just sex_.

“yes, because he’s also your underclassman, club and unit member and an ex-stalker”, said shu itsuki once, with all the dryness of that plant on rei’s desk, once watered and then forgotten.

“it’s not that”, rei said, struggling to figure out what it is, then. he thinks it’s something different. it wouldn’t be like this if he was, for example, fucking adonis.

 _or would it_.

“i think i just like spending time with him, whatever it is that we’re doing”, rei said, to which shu made a face that very pointedly said _oh i bet you do_. “but that doesn’t signify… anything, like love. do i love him?”, he asked, feeling doubtful already.

“no”, shu said, in a voice that held both doubt and a fair dose of strong advice.

so no. no, no.

but?

it’s perfectly possible to have sex regularly as well as maintain a healthy friendship, rei thinks.

 _but_.

alright. for example of a friend, shu. with shu, rei can loosen up a bit, talk about things he normally wouldn’t talk about. the same goes for koga, but the things are different; with shu, it’s easier to think about his feelings, emotions and all this soup without shame (nothing strengthens a friendship like a good old witnessing a mental breakdown). with koga, he thinks he laughs more, often stupidly, pointlessly. with koga, he has sex. would he have sex with shu?

oh, _wouldn’t he_.

and that’s how nothing is helping.

“does it have to make sense? can’t it be simply amazing, and enjoyable for mostly everyone involved?”, wataru hibiki has once said, right in the middle of being severely reprimanded for letting his doves out in the gym and no it’s not a metaphor. rei sort of feels that right now.

he shifts in the chair and discovers his whole calf has fallen asleep, so, thinking AAAAAAAAAAAAA, he does his best to flop on the bed as gently as possible, so koga doesn’t wake up. whispering _ow ow ow fuck why_ he slithers under the covers and emerges in front of koga. the air around here smells different, of raspberries and koga’s sweat and rei realizes he likes that smell.

here’s a difference. shu, if someone found out he actually perspired, would probably axe him.

koga sniffs (he does that sometimes, and it’s really cute). then he says:

“mhandsticky.”

rei huffs out a quiet laugh. “is it? i thought you took care of it.”

koga doesn’t reply, and rei starts to wonder if he’s maybe hallucinated it or if it’s really it, the legendary sleep talking.

“ionhaf soup”, koga mutters, sounding ridiculously mournful, and a small crease appears between his eyebrows. rei bursts out laughing, suddenly and loudly, and koga’s eyes snap open a second before rei kisses the surprised _o_ of his lips, once, twice, now he’s lost count, and it feels rather enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> "eli i havent the slightest fucking idea what is going on" GOOD, NEITHER DO I
> 
> horny bottom rei sakuma 2k20!!!!!!


End file.
